Airline security measures have been applied to a large extent at the ground level. Some of the tools that have been used are to have the passengers pass through metal detectors, carry-on baggage being screened via x-ray equipment, and random checks on selected baggage for analysis of trace chemicals. The events which occurred in the United States, on Sep. 11, 2001 namely the hijackers taking control of the aircraft and purposely slamming the airplanes into World Trade Towers and the Pentagon, obviate the need for more drastic defense measures aboard the commercial airliners. This patent application is directed to system and method for countering/foiling hostile activity aboard an airplane and is intended to be used in conjunction with other security and defense methods already in use, such as having plain clothes security marshals aboard the airliners, among other things.
Significant prior art is generally directed to flight and navigation security systems and remote control of such systems. These systems involve disabling manual vehicular controls and automatically take control of flight pattern. Such systems are not suited to security systems involving spraying of gases and fog and other chemicals in airplanes, where each situation is different and requires quick and unique set of anti-hijack measures each time. The prior art does not describe remote wireless control for a system aimed at neutralizing and rendering the perpetrators dysfunctional. Today's world requires more than just auto-pilot flight navigation control and all as described in prior art. A need exits to disable the perpetrators by rendering them dysfunctional or incapacitated as soon as possible, so that they cannot try other destructive means like harming people on board, or blowing up the airplanes in suicidal attempts. It is also required for the defense system to have element of surprise and flexibility. The Applicant's invention is directed for such defense measures.
In considering the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,499 assigned to Boudreau, is a mechanical and electrical method employed to activate an incapacitating gas from the mouthpiece of a telephone outside the cabin door. The system is not suited for impacting more than one hi-jacker/perpetrator least of all situations similar to Sep. 11, 2001.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,383 B2 assigned to Pipinger is generally directed to a navigation or flight control system where the sensor detected security system takes over flight and navigation of the plane, and involves systems to avoid slamming into buildings or land.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,402 (Dahl) is generally directed to a primary or backup system of flight control involving wireless transmitters located outside the plane. In this system a sensor detects a malfunction or damage to main system it then automatically takes over the flight command of the aircraft and disregards manual vehicular changes made. Automatic take over may be suited for navigation but since each hostile activity is unique and different an automatic system is not suited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,541 (Bajorek) is directed to a remote controlled theft deterrent system.